1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging machinery of the field of pharmacy, food, and healthcare products, and more particularly to a large transfusion filling and corking machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most of the common transfusion filling and corking machine adapts the method of entering fillers into bottles while injecting inert gas, such as nitrogen, therein, and then compressing and pushing one or more corks into the opening of the bottles. This type of process may be able to satisfy the arts of filling large amount of transfusion. However, the current filling process of the transfusion easily reacting with the air via the oxidation reactions can not meet the requirement thereof. More specifically, normally there is no step of pre-entering nitrogen into the bottle before filling the transfusion thereinto. Some of the manufacturing process may pre-inject the nitrogen into the bottles from the top openings thereof in attempt to reduce the level of air in the bottles. However, the specific gravity of nitrogen is smaller then the air and the transfusion filling source is usually located at a higher position then the bottles for being filled, so that the amount of nitrogen gas filled into the bottles is limited. Therefore, there is still a great amount of residual air in each of the bottles. When filling the fillers of the transfusion process into the bottles, the fillers is reacting with the residual air in the bottle, so that the transfusion filling process can not meet the requirement of the residual air below 2 to 3%. Secondly, after filled the bottles with the fillers, the corks are compressed and pushed into the openings of the bottles without vacuuming and injecting nitrogen in the bottles. Therefore, the air remaining in the bottles oxidize with the fillers during the transfusion filling and corking process, so that the products of the fillers may be deteriorated shortly.